


S[crap]s

by That_Wretched_Abyss



Series: S[crap]s [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explain it to me carefully..., Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Real quote: "Classy Sex Scene", Scrap, Thirst Subject Matter, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wishful Thinking, Woeful Betrothal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Wretched_Abyss/pseuds/That_Wretched_Abyss
Summary: Set after a mutually disappointing conversation with her new betrothed, Sigyn is worried about her upcoming nuptials. Everyone knows it should be Loki.When she asks her oldest friend for advice regarding the wedding night, she gets far more than she bargained for in this Thirst Trap of a writing scrap."It’s hot. It’s stupid awkward. And it won’t be in the final cut. " -- me, probably lying like the lying liar I am.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Series: S[crap]s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203056
Kudos: 4





	1. Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader, Full Disclosure: This. is. A. Mess.
> 
> It was not my intention to make this in the Marvel realm, however please interpret it as you will. It is a completely unnecessary dalliance on my part from a larger myth based WIP (8+ years in the making). 
> 
> There's a lot of backstory and a lot of road to cover between now and the prophesied future. In order to get there, I had to tarry here for a while. 
> 
> It will not be in the final cut - but how could I deprive you?

“The two of you look chummy.”

That voice.

Sigyn would know it anywhere. She smiled as she turned, finding her friend at the edge of the garden maze. He looked taller than when since she had last seen him, but that was the mirage of time. It was only the two of them, as in the orchard, and the pair began walking side by side. Sigyn’s light gown shifting in the breeze and the short cloak clinging to Loki’s shoulders tangling with it as they went.

“Jealous?”

“Maybe.” Definitely. Absolutely. Boiling.

“Well do not worry. I will not forget about you. I’ll write—” she stopped mid-tease and remembered that she would be miles and miles away. She grew lost in herself. Practically a whole world away from the orchard. From the place the friends were strolling now. He knew it. He’d spent a fortnight considering that it was too far away — she would be too far away from him.

“You seem nervous.” He picked at the twigs in her hair. Noticed the sap on her skirt. The smut on her cheek.He’d observed her little emergency rescue of the kraunhia and knew it instantly to be an act of diversion. Her little sigh confirmed this for him:

“I am.” Truthfully. Entirely. Endlessly.

He halted their walk. Sigyn peering up at her long-time companion. Her heart beating loudly in the space between them.

“What has you so frightened, dear Sigyn?”

“The wedding night, I can not help but worry: _‘What will it be like?’_ Do tell me.”The colour of her cheeks put the sunset to shame.“You are the only one I trust to tell me — and I know you know fully well what I should expect.“

“Well it is — the same as any other night.”

“No.” Her look was stern but he caught her lip trembling. “You know precisely what I mean.” Loki supposed then that she truly did not know and this only endeared her to him further.

“That.” He took his time on it. Choosing. “The Rutting. It will be over in no time — don’t worry.“ His nose curled up at the thought. “Maybe you’ll get lucky and he’ll pass out at the feast instead of on top of you.”

“Don’t speak to me in that vulgar way — you’ve never before spoken to me that way — so do not do it now. ”

“I am not trying to vex you for my own enjoyment.”

“It certainly would seem otherwise.” It was wrong to ask explanation of him. Considering how truthfully, it should have been him all of this time to demonstrate. “You _know_ I have never lain with a man before. I suppose, it wouldn’t be so bad to find out on my own that night then — “

“No.” A hand reached out, grazing Sigyn’s arm but not quite capturing it. “You are right. I was having a go at you — sort of.” That was all the apology she was getting, “I do not much like the idea of you being so frightened (and unprepared) — you should know what likely awaits you. Follow me.”

Sigyn pursed her lips to bite back at him but he was already going, she followed along the garden path carefully —

“Sit.” He gestured to a spot obscured by the garden hedge, the stone seat just big enough for the two of them to share. She settled and he beside her conspiratorially. “I think you know already the intention of the nuptial bed.”

“Pretend I don’t — explain it to me very carefully. Leave no detail out.”

“It is primarily for the joining of two bodies, physically — in hopes to create a third. Since Jari is a Jarl’s son there might need to be witnesses.”

“What?”

“It is very standard practice — there’s a lot of focus on the fact that his wife must carry without a doubt his son. I don’t make the rules. I don’t even like the rules.” Her face slightly red again in the dark, “Don’t fret. If Jari is kind to you, you won’t even notice.” 

“Meaning?”

“There are multiple ways the first evening consummation may go. May I regale you with the first?”

“I am listening.”

“Imagine it… your wedding feast, nearly done — the fires burning low. You’ve been nervous all this time— stealing sidelong glances at him. It might be the sweet honey mead but your new husband is now looking rather handsome. You gesture to him and rise, he does the same, finishing his flagon. He’s been waiting for you to choose the time. It is always better if it is your choice. The two of you depart, a little giggly from the feast. Eventually, finding the suite. You forget that anyone else might be there — feeling his eyes on you. Your heart loud in your ears as you begin to undress — he’s never seen you bare befo —”

“What if he doesn’t like what he sees?”

“What?” The interruption so sudden, Loki stumbled to wrap his head around why that would even be a worrying factor. “Well then you — clearly need a different husband. Trust me. There is nothing wrong with your bareness.”

“How would you know? You’ve never seen me naked.”

“Remember that summer we went swimming out near the atoll?”

“Yes.” A small gasp, “You said you wouldn’t peek.”

“Surprise. I lied.”

“Hmmm… go on then.”

“… he’s never seen you bare before — and it is, trust me on this one. A. _Delight._ He very carefully helps you out of your pretty dress. You help him with his tunic, fingers shaking,” Loki rattled her fingers in his, making her smile softly and scoff before continuing, “His mouth is on your skin before you see him move. Careful at first, then rougher and rougher. Changing point of exploration. The expedition halted for only a few moments, his fingers drawing slowly to the soft narrow triangle your thighs make. Rubbing slowly, carefully, feeling the start of your wetness. He needs you wetter, much much wetter, and designs to help you along. His mouth is back on your skin moving quickly. Lower, lower, and lower until he is on his knees before you.His tongue gently lapping at your folds —”

Sigyn caught herself sighing, wrapped up in the sound of the god’s voice. The sound of her stopping Loki for a moment. He cleared his throat before going on — “Very. Wet. Tongue at your cunt. Melting your insides. But it is a delicious melting. Soon he is easing you backward. The marital bed suddenly beneath you. You look up at him, just as pink in the cheeks as you are. He thinks he might show you his cock then. Have you se—-? No, I suppose you haven’t…”

“Yes. I have seen one.” Loki’s screwed up little face of petulance amused her to no end, “I have. ‘ _Remember that time we went swimming out near the atoll’_?” Her haughty imitation of him only amusing to herself,“I peeked too.” The smirk meeting him in the dying light. He huffed and continued,

“Well it’ll be much different than that! — much more engorged. Stiffened. Pointing out.” He made the gesture moving his hand out from his groin for emphasis.

“Is it hard?”

“Yes.”

“How does it feel?” _Excruciating._ “… to the touch, I mean.”

“Soft.”

“How?”

“It just is — the skin is soft, the organ hard. I don’t know. It just is. Can I finish? Alright… ”

“Will he want me to touch him?”

“Yes. Even, he might take your hand and show you around it. For a while, until he grows full of want again — he will find that soft place and slide his fingers deep inside of you. Moan for him when he does, you’ll like it — remember his mouth? His cock will be better when his fingers are finished with you. He will ease your legs apart, and look at your core. Lining himself up to penetrate you. The shaft rigid and too hot to the touch at first. His arms doing the steady work, pulling you towards him down off of the pillows. Filling up your slick cunt. Stretching your slit wide with the effort.” Sigyn wriggled beside him, wondering why he’d paused. She parted her lips to ask him why but he began again, eyes forward into the garden. Each word dipped in regretful tones.

“I say this and I don’t say it lightly or to tease. It will hurt. It will hurt at first and he might not be careful.” Sigyn squeezed Loki’s fingers, which had incidentally become terribly tight on her hand. “I pray he is —once he is inside of you he will make quick work of rutting you. His endurance is compromised from the drink and excitement, you see? There will be longer lovemaking sessions in the fortnight to come but this one will be quick. This one is, transactional.“

“You don’t have to tell me any more.”

“I must. You’ve wished to know and I will tell you.” For a moment he just looks at her, his dear friend and innocent maiden. She ought to be his — the idea sticking with him, maddening. It ought to be him running his mouth along her bare skin. Rutting her to climax.

“If he’s done his due diligence in preparing your body to this point. You’ll enjoy yourself, mostly.Our bodies know what to do. His hips will do all of the work, pushing his cock head into you again and again and again. If you find his lips, kiss them — wrap your arms desperately around his neck. You’ll feel your body aching and writhing on the shaft — make whatever sound you need to make, he will like that and it will encourage him to keep going. When you feel him tense up, breathe, he will be filling you with his seed. Receive it all so that you can properly bear his sons. If you’re lucky, you’ll feel your very soul project itself out of your body. I swear it.” He barely missed a beat, ducking a playful swat to the face. Her touch as warm on his skin as the skeptical laugh at his cheeky promising.

“And if I am not lucky?”

“Then send me a raven… I’ll take care of it.”


	2. Quench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And if I am not lucky?”
> 
> “Then send me a raven… I’ll take care of it.” 
> 
> ______
> 
> That sounded a lot like a deadly promise. The kind Loki liked to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so I lied.
> 
> A continuation that just... slipped out. Oops.
> 
> Here's a not so clever, but steamy/satisfying: "What if ... ?"

> _“And if I am not lucky?”_
> 
> _“Then send me a raven… I’ll take care of it.”_
> 
> ________

That sounded a lot like a deadly promise. The kind Loki liked to make.

“He seems kind.” Sigyn reflected in the quiet between them, her breath heavy. Considering the tale Loki had weaved for her — his breath uneven — her fingers in his hands wiggling for his attention. “What if he is not kind to me?”

“If he is unkind to you, in any manner, I shall slay him and bring you his head.”

Why Sigyn leaned herself in and captured his lips then, she did not truly know. She was usually so very careful not to lead him into misbehavior. Her fingers gently groping for the shape of his jaw under his smoldering hair. Pulling her lips away slowly, dazedly. Considering that this was not — his lips pressed against hers again, returning the careful prodding. Deep and lasting… his tongue begging for purchase of her parted mouth. When he pulled away, she leaned in again beginning the touch over. When she did the same, he followed suit — again and again and again until the sky was littered with starlight. Their voices flushed with lover’s tones.

“Loki.”

“Yes?”

“Can we… go back to the orchard?”

“Certainly. When?”

“Right now.”

He got up carefully, extending his hand for her to take. The stone seat making them both stiff in the legs for a moment. Heads swimming with firefly thoughts of love and belonging. Sigyn leaning against him as they walked through the darkened garden, heading for the familiar heighted trees of the orchard —

At the corner of a familiar grove of trees Loki kissed her again. Sigyn’s arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her from her feet. Just enough to move the pair of them from one tree to the next. Her back pressing against the smooth bark, his hands working their way along her soft dress, frantically undoing anything that seemed like it needed undoing. Her mouth on his, inviting the frenzy. Her hands sliding inside the cloak and pulling the cords free. Dropping it on the ground. His shirt next, free of his riding breeches. Her hands sliding up under it, groping her way along his chest. He caught her hands and shoved them down, pushing his hips into them shamelessly. She felt his cock. The smooth firmness delighting her senses. She toyed, undoing his pants and sliding her fingers back inside playfully. His hands clasped to her shoulders, itching to rid her of the dress. The moonlight dancing behind the trees, casting their shadows over the lovers. Concealing as much as illuminating their current passions.

“What if you were my husband?”

“I would be sure to do this” Sigyn’s dress fell, the slight brush of the cloth between them igniting her. Loki’s hand found a new home almost immediately at her cunt. His thumb going to work on the tender nub. Mouth attached to her neck, nipping and sucking her moonlight kissed skin. Sigyn moaned and shook, spreading her legs to allow him more room to work. She panted and writhed despite herself — the god’s grip too much. Her eyes crushed closed and she hummed quietly. A needed distraction. She felt herself melting, like he’d said she might. Somehow he had transitioned to his knees. And his tongue worked her slit ravenously. She chewed her lip, cutting a moan. Loki’s fingers dipping inside, delving further than his tongue could dream. Her fingers curved into themselves and then went for the dark smoldering locks, needing something of him to hold. There were stars in the sky and in Sigyn’s eyes — she molded and melded, her body a pile of stardust. Slowly, the world became still — her breathing heavily the only sound. The god easing back on his heels and looking up at her — taking her in, all of her bareness. Beyond them the cicadas sang. Loki touched her mouth with his again, slowly. Precisely. Her arms going around him for support. The two of them easing down, almost clumsily onto the soft moss.

“And then I would do this,” He whispered, nudging her breast with his mouth pulling the peak in for a mindful suck. The other next until she was full of giggles and he sat up yanking his shirt off over his head. His pants next, kicked away with her help. His fingers found their way again between her thighs, prodding and pushing. She moaned quietly, like he’d instructed. Her eyes dragged along his cock, which he purposefully was stroking under her watch. He’d skipped this part before — running his hand along the shaft, teasing his cock head as he teased her clit. Sigyn wet her lips, drinking up the way he pumped into his own hand. She understood what he meant by their bodies knowing what to do in that moment. Hers was inching towards him, not so subtly. Still he worried his member, not taking his eyes off of Sigyn.

She shivered, but not from the cold — his fingers wrapped around hers, bringing them against her cunt showing them around. Sigyn’s first little moan caught him off guard and he had to stop his personal ministrations lest there be a preemptive eruption. He focused on her fingers, sliding them in and out of her moist chasm. Her technique evolving rapidly before his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her mouth again, tasting the little moans as they blossomed. Soon he tired of kissing only her lips and moved on to her neck and throat, and shoulders. Hands pushing her busy fingers away gingerly, making way for his cock. Hot lips waiting, pressing barely against the head — slick. He gathered up her hands and pulled them above her head, purring casually at his captive lover.

“Finally, this — “ with a painful slowness he pressed himself into her virgin body. Sigyn tensed, her fingers curling against his wrist. Her body eager but also frightened, her stomach turning. The deeper he went the harder she squeezed her eyes closed, holding her breath. “Breathe, darling”. He whispered just in her ear, she obediently gasped for air. His hips slowly withdrawing, testing before sliding forward again. He hissed her name encouragingly, “Sigynnn —“ and again and again. She moaned, unable to make his name on her tongue — his hips rutting hers playfully, erasing her sense of time and place.

He knew to be careful, her eagerness outgrew her experience easily. When he let her hands go, satisfied she would not writhe herself into injury, they went immediately to his shoulder and hair. Both pulling him in closer. His heart pounding against her ear. The cadence steady and strong. He said it would be transactional… this was not — she curled her fingers in his hair. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, she felt his grin press her shoulder. His breathing growing shallow, arms rigid in their framing, hips picking up the pace. No more games, he used her narrow opening for his pleasure now. He rutted his hips hard and quick. Dipping his head against her brow listening for any hint of his name on her tongue. With his shaft pulsing, the countdown closer by the moment he knew he was soon to cum. He’d felt her break under him already, unable to communicate the rush her body was processing. He arrived as he meant to, with a gentle nudge to her hip, pulling himself free before exploding into the moss. After what felt like an age he settled himself beside her, pulling her against his chest. Panting. She whispered in his ear so only he would know her rapture,

“Loki”.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... they're soul mates.


End file.
